The Luffy x Robin Collection
by Draco Mercer
Summary: Collection of stories about Luffy x Robin and their fluffy shenanigans. Rated M for possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters belong to the great Oda**

I've noticed that there is a lack of LuRo stories, so I'm trying to do a one shot stories or au canon story about them. In each of them they are already a couple, so you know it's going to be interesting watching them. I'm new to writing One Piece stories and I have only read them, so I'm open to anyone who can help me keep all the characters in, well, character. Also, anyone with story prompts can send them in the reviews but, mainly they have to be funny, sweet, and not to mention teeth rotting fluffy. I'm also open to lemons too. Don't know when I will write an actual story, but I will try to put one up as soon as I can. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Prompt: Relaxing**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and everything about it belongs to Oda**

 **(A/N: Please forgive me, I don't know the layout of the Sunny too well so I'm winging it)**

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon on the Thousand Sunny, and everyone was off doing their own thing. In the kitchen, Sanji had just finished making a fresh cup of tea for his Robin-chwan. After he finishes filling the cup, the cook twirls out of the kitchen in his usual lovesick manner to deliver her tea. Reaching the upper deck(where her garden is…I think) were he last saw her, his was about to call her when the sight in front of him made him freeze.

Robin was sitting in a lawn chair wearing a light purple button up shirt, with a few of the top buttons undone that shows a glimpse of her ample chest, along with black shorts and flip-flops. She was currently reading a book, so she didn't notice Sanji yet. Normally, the sight of the lovely archeologist reading would be normal. If it wasn't for the straw hat she was currently wearing and the owner of said hat she was using as a seat instead of the chair. Sanji snapped out of his daze and approach Robin in a slightly more subdued manner.

"Robin-chwan, I've brought you your tea." Sanji bowed gracefully manner, causing Robin to finally look up from her book and smiled as she took the tea and placed it on the small table next to her.

"Thank you very much, Sanji-kun." Robin said politely, causing Sanji's eyes to turn into hearts.

"You are very welcome, Robin-chwan~!" Sanji exclaimed, making Robin giggle at his antics. The loud noise however, caused Luffy to stir a little causing the the archeologist and cook to stop and look at their sleeping captain.

"Zzzzzzz….. Robin...zzzzzz…meat….zzzzzz…." Luffy muttered in his sleep, causing Robin to smile and giggle at how cute her boyfriend was being, while it caused the cook to stare in envy at his shitty rubber captain. He also grits his teeth when he notices the arms wrapped around Robin's waist. The older woman glances up at him and look at him with amusement as the cook is oozing with jealousy.

' _Even though it has been more than a few months since Luffy and I became a couple, he still is jealous.'_ Robin giggles in her head as she watched Sanji walked away sulking, she could slightly her him muttering something like 'Not fair' and ' lucky shitty captain'. She then, hears Luffy mutter something else in his sleep.

"I'm gonna be…..zzzzzz. King of the…zzzzz…Pirates..." Luffy states sleepily, making Robin smile and little again. She was about to go back to reading when she heard him say,"and Robin's gonna be….zzzzzz the Pirate Queen…"causing Robin to blush at this and turns around slightly to give him a small peck on his lips.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin whispered softly and as if he heard her, Luffy smiles in his sleep.

 **End**

* * *

 **I'm still not sure if I did the characters justice so leave your comments in the reviews. I'm also still open for suggestions but until then, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Prompt: Nosebleed**

 **Disclaimer: You all should know by now that Oda owns this**

* * *

To anyone who has met him, Monkey D. Luffy seems to be asexual. He has seen some of the world's most beautiful women but not even glances at their bodies in a way that a certain cook would. Hell, the first time he meets Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world while she was naked in her bathhouse but he didn't even notice. So everyone just thinks he's asexual.

Oh, how wrong they were.

The Straw Hats landed on the beach on an uninhibited island and everyone decided to have a beach day. Everyone got their swimming outfits and head out to have fun. Zoro was doing some training by the rocks, Franky and Brook were on the Mini Merry trying to catch some fish for dinner, Sanji was servicing the ladies who were both on the beach relaxing, in his usual lovesick way. And the Childish Trio were playing by the ocean and were building sandcastles.

Nami and Robin were in their swimsuit attire too (think about the ones they wearing in the Film God special) and were just relaxing under the shade of the umbrella.

Luffy was busy trying to build a better sandcastle than Usopp, when he heard Sanji talking which caught his attention.

"Here are your drinks, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~!" Sanji says with hearts in his eyes as he admired the outfits they were wearing. Both women took the beverages in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami states with a wink while Robin merely smiles at him, causing the perverted cook to twirl around happily as he shouts praises to theses goddesses on earth. But Luffy was not focusing on him or Nami, he was starring intently at Robin. He's eyes traveling up and down her voluptuous body up to her beautiful blue eyes and smile to her luscious long black hair and her large chest to her thin waist and finally, to her shapely legs. Luffy suddenly felt something warm inside him which was growing at a certain rate as he continued to stare at his older girlfriend, seemingly oblivious to Chopper calling him.

"Luffy, are you okay-AHHHHH!" Chopper suddenly yelled, drawing everyone currently in the beach attention. And what they saw was one of the most surprising things they have seen. Luffy, of all people was having a nosebleed! "Luffy, what happened! Why are you having a nosebleed?! Someone get a doctor!" Chopper frantically states at a rapid manner.

"Um, Chopper? You're the doctor." Usopp said with a sweat drop, causing Chopper to blink in revelation and sheepishly grin. Zoro came over and followed his captains eyesight to see who was causing his out of character reaction, which causes him to grin.

"Damn, I guess Luffy has been around the stupid perv cook too long." The swordsman claimed tauntingly, causing the blonde to quickly turn at him and march up to him angrily.

What was that, shitty moss headed swordsman!" Sanji growled, causing in turn Zoro to glare at him.

"You heard me, Mr. Nosebleed. You are probably the master at having those!" Zoro states with gritted teeth, immediately making the cook jump at him starting a fight. As the two members of the Monster Trio begin fighting, the navigator sighs and gets up to stop their brawl that was ruining her relaxation while Usopp and Chopper watch from afar. Finally, Luffy snaps of his daze and quickly wiped the bleeding, while he notices Robin looking at him with an amused giggle.

The straw hat wearing captain got up from his spot and went over to the archeologist with his signature smile. "HI, Robin!" Luffy chirps happily, causing Robin to smile back at him.

"Hello to you too, Luffy." the older woman replies with a happy expression. Her warm smile then turns into a teasing one as she did a little sexy pose. " I take it that you like what you see~ " Robin says sultry as she notices the tent in his swimming trunks. The captain dumbly nodded as admire his girlfriend's body.

"Yeah you look really good, Robin!" Luffy praises with a smile, causing the Ohara woman to blush slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you, Luffy. Perhaps you should get a reward for that compliment." She says with a hint of lust in them.

"You mean meat!" Luffy exclaims drooling, completely missing the hint causing the older woman to laugh at his assumption.

"No, I'm afraid not." The archeologist crushes his hopes, causing him to pout at her. "It's something even better than meat." Robin said with a teasing smile making Luffy realize what she was implying.

"O-oh, _that._ " Luffy says with a sight blush on his cheeks and sweated nervously as she got up from her seat as she proceeds to pull her captain with her to the Sunny unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

"But what if Sanji catches us! He might take my meat away!" the D. carrier states with slight horror at the thought of no meat for dinner. Robin temporarily stops and decides to pull a tactic that almost all ways works. She then turns around to look at Luffy, which causes him to freeze at the look she was giving him.

"Please, Luffy-kun~. For me~." Robin lustfully says to him in a low, soft voice and also leaning into him slightly causing him to smell her usually intoxicating flowery scent. Now, if any other woman did this, he would just blink at them. But when it comes to Nico Robin, he is very much affected.

Something inside him snaps as he takes her slight off guard by kissing her. Before she can properly enjoy it, he pulls away and then picks her up bridal style then proceeds to slightly run to the Sunny. While he was jogging, she smiled at him as he quickly tries to get to the ship to have some private time with his archeologist.

 _'I wonder how long it will take for everyone else to realize we are gone.'_ Robin thought with a giggle as she and her savior/lover proceeds to enter their quarters.

 **End**

* * *

 **A part of me thinks that they would have their own private room for themselves after they became a couple. I will admit, I don't know the first thing about writing a lemon. I can barely write this! So if you all have any tips in order to do so, please send them. Or better yet you can write them.**

 **At times, I will be using Japanese words so bare with me please. I'm still not confident in my writing skills, so you can comment about it if you want. Until then, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I an soooooo sorry the delay, it's hard to find motivation and I have been getting in to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. But I promise that I will try to continue this series as best as I can.**

 **Prompt: Protective**

* * *

Robin had very little things to love as she was growing up. She only had Saul and the archeologists at the Tree of Knowledge was all that she had until that horrible day when the Buster Call happened. Being on the run from the World Government for 20 years made it hard for her to trust anyone, let alone, love. That was the case until she crossed paths with the Straw Hats. They were the only people who made her feel this wonderful warmth of friendship and family, something she never thought possible. It only grew even more when they came to rescue her at Enies Lobby and declared war on the World Government, even after betraying them. After that, she never wanted to let go of her friend, no, her family ever again, especially her beloved captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

At first, she was only interested in him because he had that the mysterious initial D in his middle name like Gold Roger and her old friend. But her interest grew when he saved her in the collapsing catacombs. Before she knew it, her interest turned in to respect and friendship, than that turned into love. She was surprised that she fell for her younger and less mature(at times) captain. She was also scared of these feelings as she never experienced them before and so strongly, sure she dated a few men at times but only to get what she wanted.

So it brought her heart great relief, when at Luffy, blunt as always, said that he liked liked her. Robin couldn't help but laugh out loud and then kissing him, giving him her answer and the rest was history. The whole crew was surprised that they worked together as a couple so well. They were polar opposites, he was light to her dark, he was loud as she is quiet. But they compliment each other so well. She reigned him in and made him more patient while he taught her to be more open and adventurous.

Robin never expected to be protective of him so much. Either it be in a fight between rival pirates or the Marines to when Nami or anyone else on the crew hits him for whatever reason . She was shocked to how she wanted to break and kill anyone who hurts him whatever their reason being(not Chopper though, never Chopper). She knows he can handle himself bur she couldn't help it. He was her sunlight and she wasn't keen on sharing him. It only grew worse when they were separated at Sabaody and what happened at the war. Robin was horrified at what happened to Ace and how close her captain was to share the same fate. She wanted to hunt down both Blackbeard and Akainu and make them suffer, slowly. She nearly collapsed with relief when she saw his message to wait and train for 2 years. The first thing she did after reuniting with him was kiss the life out of him and drag him to somewhere private to… celebrate. After training with the Revolutionary Army for two years, she was confident that she(and the others) will protect their sunlight and their dreams.

* * *

 **Again so sorry for the year long hiatus. Will plan on making more updates often. Also, look forward to new stories in the future like:**

 **A Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story which is mostly an AU of Eyes of Heaven with family interaction being the main focus and the the first JoJo, Jonathan Joestar**

 **Super Mario with a OC x Rosalina and a possible Luigi one too with Daisy**

 **Star Wars with OC Revan and Bastila… that's it really, need to think of more maybe a AU**

 **OC x Zatanna and OC x Harley Quinn in either Justice League or Young Justice or even in DC Superhero Girls**

 **Naruto with Male OC raising Naruto, Paring: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Ducktales OC Father of triplet Duck Brothers**

 **Big Bad Wolf x Red Riding Hood, maybe**

 **Anyway, would absolutely love suggestions and more story ideas**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
